Le nouveau fléau
by Anthony2048
Summary: Après la défaite de Ganon, Zelda et Link tentent de reconstruire Hyrule. Mais de nouvelles menaces, inconnues jusqu'alors, se profilent...
1. Chapitre 1: Interrogations

**C'est ma toute première fanfic, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire quoi améliorer ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Et The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement).**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Interrogations

Il se sentait désorienté.

Sans but.

Perdu, en somme.

Cela faisait déjà trois bonnes semaines qu'il avait vaincu le Fléau, Ganon, au terme d'une bataille qui semblait sans fin. Fort heureusement, il avait reçu l'assistance des créatures divines, sans quoi il ne s'en serait jamais sorti vivant. Il s'était réveillé dans le Sanctuaire de la Renaissance, avait obtenu la Paravoile de l'ancien roi d'Hyrule, et avait été donné pour mission de vaincre Ganon et de libérer les créatures divines. Sans plus. Il s'était donc rendu chez chaque peuple, des Zoras aux Gerudos, en passant par les Piafs, sans oublier les Gorons. Il avait aidé tous ceux qu'il pouvait durant sa quête, puis s'était rendu au Château d'Hyrule, épée de légende en main. Il avait vaincu Ganon, sauvé Zelda, bref, une belle histoire.

Mais maintenant ?

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Avant, il n'était que Link, le chevalier porteur de la lame purificatrice, destiné à vaincre Ganon. Mais maintenant que cela était fait, quel était son but ?

Mais il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

« C'est donc pour cela que nous devons…Link ? Hého, Link, tu m'écoutes ? lui demanda Zelda, visiblement stoppée dans son monologue.

\- Ah ! Oui Princesse, mes excuses. Cela ne se reproduira plus. répondit Link, clairement surpris.

\- Pas besoin de tant de formalités ! Le royaume est en ruine, je suis la princesse de…de rien. Un magnifique royaume de néant. Alors abandonne ce protocole ridicule ! Appelle-moi Zelda, tout simplement.

\- D'accord, Prin…Zelda.

\- Parfait ! Bon, où en étais-je…Ah oui ! Toi qui connais bien le roi Zora, tu pourrais aller le voir avec moi pour discuter d'une possible alliance ! Les restes du clan Yiga traînent encore dans les environs…Non pas que tu ne saches pas nous défendre, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mais si nous souhaitons réparer la citadelle, nous aurons besoin, tout d'abord d'ouvriers, mais également d'une garde. Si un assaut avait lieu durant la reconstruction, nous pouvons dire adieu à notre nouvel Hyrule !

\- Très juste. Mais, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir vous rendre chez les Zoras en premier ? Après tout, les meilleurs gardes sont les Gerudos et les meilleurs bâtisseurs se trouvent chez les Gorons…Quant aux Piafs, ils feraient d'excellents chasseurs.

\- Tu as raison, mais nous avons toujours été en excellents termes avec les Zoras, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne s'est rien passé depuis cent ans, j'espère ? Link, tu m'écoutes toujours ? Et le revoilà qui rêvasse…Il est vraiment intenable ! »

En effet, il repensait à sa première visite chez les Zoras. Malgré l'apparente sympathie du roi, du prince et des jeunes, les anciens avaient une rancœur considérable envers lui, l'accusant du meurtre de Mipha. Malgré leur apaisement visible depuis qu'il avait apaisé Vah'Ruta, il craignait que Zelda ne fasse les frais de leur haine.

Il pensa ensuite à l'armure Zora, et de sa valeur symbolique chez eux. Comment réagirait Zelda si elle apprenait qu'il était passé à deux doigts de devenir le prince des Zoras ? Ce n'était pas vraiment cette idée qui le gênait, elle en aurait sans doute peu à faire, mais c'était surtout ce que cela engendrerait vis-à-vis de lui et Mipha. Après tout, il avait bien remarqué le comportement « particulier » de la princesse envers lui. Détestable au début, adorable à la fin. Il n'avait toujours pas bien saisi la raison de ce changement d'attitude. Peut-être après l'attaque des Yigas ? Sûrement, mais pourquoi voulait-elle **absolument** que Link la suive **partout**?

Quant à lui, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Après tout, son rang et la hauteur de ses responsabilités l'avait toujours empêché de se faire la moindre opinion d'elle. Elle était la princesse, il était le chevalier. Elle était la déesse, il était le héros. Ni plus, ni moins. Alors maintenant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de devoir envers elle, Ganon étant scellé, pourquoi continuait-il à la suivre ?

« Zelda ? demanda Link, toujours peu assuré de ne plus la désigner par son rang.

\- Ah ! Te voilà sorti de tes pensées ! Je croyais que tu ne t'arrêterais jamais !

\- Mes excuses. Je pensais, cela vous intéresserait-il de faire un détour par Elimith avant de se rendre au Domaine ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer. Nous pourrions passer saluer Pru'ha puis ensuite passer par la montagne de Lanelle, avant de redescendre sur le lac.

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas ! J'espère que ta petite surprise en vaut la peine ! »

C'est donc sur ces mots qu'ils changèrent de cap, direction : Elimith.


	2. Chapitre 2: La montagne

**Comme d'habitude, The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient pas, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2: La montagne

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

\- Un peu de patience ! Nous sommes bientôt arrivés !

\- Tu m'as déjà dit cela il y a un quart d'heure !

\- Juste, avance.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le duo marchait en direction du village d'Elimith, et Zelda commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Mais ils arrivèrent assez vite au village, et Link la mena vers le fond du village, après avoir contourné des maisons cubiques bien particulières, qui appartenaient à l'entreprise Sérasieh & Associés.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On y est presque !

Ils passèrent un petit pont de bois et il lui présenta la maison, qui lui appartenait désormais.

\- Et donc, c'est ta maison ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il lui présenta ensuite l'intérieur, avec les armes des Prodiges, leur photo à l'étage ainsi que tout le mobilier.

\- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je l'adore ! Pourrons-nous y revenir, après que tout cela soit terminé ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Et maintenant, allons voir Pru'Ha !

Ils se rendirent donc au laboratoire antique d'Elimith, afin de saluer leur vieille amie. Mais en arrivant, Zelda demanda à Canel :

\- Bonjour Canel ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Princesse ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ganon a enfin été vaincu ?

\- En effet. Mais où se trouve Pru'Ha ? En entrant, je n'ai vu qu'une petite fille.

\- Et bien, Princesse, c'est là le problème…

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'explications, la principale intéressée se rapprocha du groupe et hurla :

\- COUCOU ! COMMENT ALLEZ-VOUS, PRINCESSE ?!

\- Ahhh ! Bonjour, Pru'Ha ! Tu…Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Zut ! Désolée. Alors, comment c'était, au château ?

Après encore plus d'explications, Canel proposa à Link de le suivre dans le jardin pour lui montrer les nouvelles fonctions du détecteur, pendant que les filles restaient à l'intérieur pour discuter.

\- Alors ? Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ?

\- Tu crois que c'est simple ?

\- Oh, tu as eu un siècle de réflexion, ça doit être suffisant non ?

\- Peu importe ! Tu penses vraiment que je peux amorcer une conversation normale, et au bout de quelques minutes, lui dire que je l'- AHHH ! Rebonjour Link.

\- Allez Zelda, continue ! Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase… continua Pru'Ha, taquine.

\- Oh, je disais juste que je voulais te dire que je…que j'appréciais ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! Oui, ta…ta nouvelle coupe, c'est ça…Elle est…Plus blonde que…d'habitude. Voilà.

Link, peu convaincu, haussa simplement les épaules et fit demi-tour.

\- Sérieusement Zelda ? C'était pathétique.

\- Oui, mais au moins il n'a pas compris ! J'espère…

\- Tu sais, tu devras bien lui dire un jour…

\- Oui, bah j'ai le temps ! De toute manière, nous avons de la route ! A bientôt !

\- Quoi ? Mais que…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Zelda tourna les talons et s'élança vers la porte, la claquant au passage.

Après avoir salué Canel, ils repartirent donc en direction de la chaîne de Lanelle, qu'ils comptaient traverser pour arriver au domaine Zora à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Encore un ?! Mais ça ne s'arrête jamais !

\- Les montagnes sont infestées de monstres, Zelda.

\- Peu importe ! C'est au moins le vingtième en vingt minutes ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à temps à ce rythme ! De plus, tu trembles comme une feuille !

En effet, devant le froid considérable de la montagne, Link avait remis sa tenue chauffante Piaf à la princesse. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas pensé à en acheter une autre. Du coup, pendant qu'elle se portait très bien dans l'ensemble anti-froid, il grelottait et devait régulièrement s'agiter pour éviter l'hypothermie.

\- Enfin, Link, c'est ridicule ! La nuit tombe, tu te gèles et tu veux continuer ?!

\- Nous ne devons pas nous arrêter maintenant, je peux encore continuer, je t'assure.

\- Je te parie que tu vas t'écrouler dans les dix prochaines secondes.

Son hypothèse fut vite avérée, il tomba tête la première dans la neige gelée.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! Allez, debout. Link, debout. Link ? LINK ?

En effet, il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Devant la situation, elle chercha au plus vite une grotte, le traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur, édifia un mur de neige devant l'entrée pour couper le vent et alluma un feu.

Pendant ce temps, Link, malgré sa mauvaise forme apparente, se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression de dormir paisiblement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se réveilla, emmitouflé dans sa tenue Piaf avec une princesse assoupie collée à lui. La voyant comme cela, il se redressa, l'entoura de son bras, tout en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, et retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il vit donc Zelda, à l'autre extrémité de la caverne, en train de fixer l'extérieur à travers le trou qu'elle avait creusé dans la paroi de neige.

Malgré son calme apparent, il voyait bien qu'elle était relativement nerveuse. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre ce qui la mettait dans cet état, et décida de ne pas aborder le sujet. Il décida plutôt de se reconcentrer sur son objectif, mais lui adressa tout de même une petite pique :

\- Bonjour Zelda ! Bien dormi ?

\- Ah ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé. Oui, j'ai…bien dormi, en effet.

\- Et bien, qu'attendons-nous pour repartir ?

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! C'est parti !

Ils démolirent donc le mur de fortune et descendirent allègrement la montagne, pendant que Zelda tentait désespérément de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle décida à la place d'oublier les évènements de la nuit dernière et se concentra sur sa destination, le domaine Zora.


End file.
